


On Fixing Mistakes

by SheWhoTellsStories



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoTellsStories/pseuds/SheWhoTellsStories
Summary: It's the talk between Jocelyn and Simon I would've really liked to see in Season 2. In season 1, it was implied they were close. Here they reconcile after Jocelyn flinches away.





	On Fixing Mistakes

In 1x13 it was said that Simon and Jocelyn had a pretty close relationship too. Here’s a moment between them it would’ve been nice to see between them after Jocelyn realized Simon turned. 

Jocelyn Fray, Jocelyn Fairchild had made her share of mistakes in her lifetime. All the times she’d trusted Valentine Morganstern. Not warning her parents and getting them to safety before the uprising. Jonathon, the unsettling baby boy she’d wanted so desperately to love and so, so many lies. 

But walking into the Hunters Moon she reminded herself her past wasn’t why she was here, there was a different mistake she needed to fix today. She walked up the bar to find Luke and Alaric whispering furiously about something and cleared her throat so that they’d notice her and skipped past the pleasantries.

“I need to speak with Simon,” she said in a tone she hoped left no room for argument.

“Joss are you sure about that?” Luke asked wearily.

No matter what Jocelyn had ever done Luke had always forgiven her without second thought, but she could hear the hidden meaning in his question. Luke loved Jocelyn, that was true but he also loved Simon. “Luke, I know that I reacted badly to Simon’s…new situation, but I want to fix things,” Jocelyn admitted. “Just give me a chance.”

Luke looked stared her down for what felt like an eternity and then sighed shaking his head. 

“Just be careful with him okay, this has been really hard for him to deal with.”

The red-head nodded, remembering what Clary had told her about how it’d all happened. The kidnapping, the hotel, Camille. It was one thing to watch movies about vampires, the reality was something else entirely; he must’ve been terrified. 

Without another word, Luke lead her to the boathouse. When they arrived they were met with the loud sound of alternative music. Jocelyn smiled to herself, at least not everything changed while she’d been asleep. Luckily, Simon had left the door unlocked allowing Jocelyn and Luke to walk inside. 

Simon was sitting at his makeshift workspace writing and happily bobbing along to the music. Luke gestured for Jocelyn to wait for a moment and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“There’s someone here to see you, Simon,” he said motioning to Jocelyn.

Simon looked at Jocelyn and then back to Luke seeming to ask him a silent question. Luke nodded and Jocelyn took that as her cue and stepped forward.

“Simon I really think we should talk.”

“Okay,” Simon said.

Jocelyn had come over to make things right, but now she found herself at a loss. What should she say? I’m sorry this happened to you? I’m sorry you’ll never spend another day in the sun again? If it wasn’t for the mess I made Clary would’ve been better prepared and you’d still be human? None of it seemed sufficient.

Not being able to stand the silence she crossed the room and pulled up a chair across from him.

“Simon I’m so sorry.”

Simon laughed without humor, “That I’m an unholy, damned, creature of the night? Thanks.”

“No! No, honey, you are not damned or unholy.”

“You forgot creature of the night,” he pointed out.

“Simon,” she scolded. 

Now, he really did simile. “You know you haven’t Simoned me like that since Clary and I got into your liquor cabin after the homecoming dance.”

At that Jocelyn laughed. “I think that when you come home to find two 16-year-olds drunk out of their minds a little scolding is in order Simon Lewis.” Without even realizing it Jocelyn had slipped into what Clary called her “mom voice.”

“Hey we just wanted to try it and we didn’t even drink that much,” he insisted.

“So you said,” she recalled, “right before you threw up in one my priceless vases.”

Simon groaned. “I did apologize for that.”

“Repeatedly, in between begging me not to tell your mother about your adventures in vodka and rum.”

“But you did,” Simon noted. “Hence the first and last time I was grounded indefinitely. She was so disappointed.”

“Honey, she was just worried about you. No parent wants to see their child repeat their mistakes.”

“I know. It’s funny, now I’m almost longing for the time in my life when my biggest problem was mom confiscating my iPhone and Star Wars box set,” Simon said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

Simon started, then stopped again, then seemed to settle on the words.

“Jocelyn, you’ve known Luke most of your life and for half of that time, he’s been a werewolf right?”

“Yes,” Jocelyn said not entirely understanding where this was going.

“Well, you’ve known him as a shadowhunter and a downworlder and I’ve seen you two together, the downworlder thing doesn’t bother you with him. So I guess I’m wondering…when you found out why you reacted the way you did.”

“Oh Simon you know I love you, it just…suprised me to see you’d been turned.”

“You grew up in a magical country no one knows about and I freaked you out? You’ve always known downworlders.”

“No it’s not that,” she sighed, “When Clary was born I knew eventually she’d have to be told about magic and the shadowworld and Valentine…but you..you were different. You’re Simon, you were human. Out of all of us, you were the one who would get to have a nice, safe, mundane life. The supernatural world was never supposed to touch you.”

At that, his face fell, “That didn’t exactly work out, did it?”

“No, it didn’t,” she paused and then asked softly, “How are you doing with all this, Simon?”

“Good, I think, half of the time anyway.”

“And the other half?”

“I miss the sunlight. I miss real food. I miss normal. I miss being around my mother without being a threat to her. Luke doesn’t think I should tell her yet.”

Jocelyn nodded understanding. She liked and respected Elaine and knew how fiercely she loved her children. Over the years Jocelyn had even allowed herself to lean on her just a little, one single parent to another, but she also knew Elaine had her limits. Afterall, Rebecca and Simon had stayed with Jocelyn when Elaine had relapsed after her husband’s funeral. Ultimately, even under the best circumstances, most mundanes couldn’t handle knowing how right they were to be afraid of the dark.

“You know,” Simon said pulling her out of her thoughts, “Now would be a great time for you to tell me everything will be okay.”

In that moment he looked so vulnerable Jocelyn wanted to throw her arms around the boy she knew and loved for over a decade and promise him everything would be alright, that nothing else would hurt him. But she’d learned that the truth no matter how painful was almost always the best option.

“Simon I have no idea what’s going to happen,” she admitted. “But I do know you and you have a soul and the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. And I promise no matter what else happens you’ll have Luke and Clary and me.”

Gone were his glasses and gawkiness, but underneath the changes, he was still Simon. The boy in Spiderman pajamas who’d ask her to leave the hall light on during sleepovers quietly, because he didn’t want Clary to hear. Simon, who she’d found crying in her daughter’s closet after his father died because he could bear to go home because home had too many memories. 

Hoping it’d be alright Jocelyn reached forward and pulled Simon into a fierce embrace. He stiffened slightly in surprise and then returned her hug.

“We’ve really missed you, Jocelyn. And for the record, I think it was pretty badass what you did, taking down Valentine, very Cersei Lannister,” Simon said, adding. “Minus being kind of evil.”

At that Jocelyn laughed. “I’m glad you approve Simon.”

Maybe, just maybe, the redhead thought, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a follow at shewhotellsstories.tumblr.com


End file.
